


Family

by Moonyta



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confrontations, Drama & Romance, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta
Summary: “The boy has green eyes”Damian's voice was charged with tension and a glimmer of longing that almost broke. Dick was in front of him, holding a newborn baby in his arms and sheltering him protectively against his chest.Richard Grayson, caste omega, had given birth only a week ago and by the time Damian had returned to the mansion, the puppy had already been known by the entire family, except for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“The boy has green eyes”

Damian's voice was charged with tension and a glimmer of longing that almost broke. Dick was in front of him, holding a newborn baby in his arms and sheltering him protectively against his chest.

Richard Grayson, caste omega, had given birth only a week ago and by the time Damian had returned to the mansion, the puppy had already been known by the entire family, except for him.

“Of course he has green eyes. Like his father” The smile Dick outlined was charged with fatherly love, but his blue eyes were filled with insulting spite.

Damian took a step forward, doubtful “That means the cub is my ...”

"Jason's." Dick's voice punctuated brutally and sharply, like a direct blow to Damian Wayne's heart.

Bruce Wayne's blood son, stopped his walk as if he had faced an insurmountable wall.

"You are lying, nine months ago you and I..." Damian had never been out of words. He was a very studied and eloquent man. But in that precise moment, felt that he was losing all of his qualities. 

"I've had Jason's bite for two years, just one after you claimed Jonathan Kent as your omega. It is obvious that my puppy inherited his father's green eyes" A slight tremor invaded Dick's body. He was still exhausted by the birth of his little one, and now, Damian wanted to undermine his spirit, as he had done so many times in the past. Swearing a love that did not existed, claiming rights that did not corresponded to him... no, never again. "The best thing you can do, is leave"

The green-eyed alpha clenched his fists and and swallowed hard his mouth's bitter taste as he watched Dick go back to the bed with the baby. Was he really Jason's son? Or was his ?

The door opened when Tim and Conner came in loaded with gifts. Damian heard a kind of improvised greeting and left them free, retreating to the side of the room.

“God' heaven, look at this little prince! He has green eyes”

Dick handed Tim the cub and from his bed, gave a deep and cruel stare at Damian, while answering "Same as his father".


	2. Chapter 2

“Iskander?”, Jason wasn’t convinced with the name. He held the baby in his arms while admiring his face, the cub had an adorable little nose and slept peacefully.

“The Persians called Alexander the Great, that way”. Dick smiled at his alpha and approached him, unable to stay too long away from the puppy “Alexander the Great was a...”

"I know who Alexander the Great was", Jason interrupted Dick before he began to dictate all the achievements of the Macedonian conqueror again, "but I didn’t know you admired him so much, as to want to baptize our son after him."

Richard seeked Jason's mouth for a gentle kiss while Iskander complained a bit, about being trapped between them.

“Hey, now that you mention it. I’ve heard that name before”

“Oh yeah?”, Dick touched with his fingertip the puppy's tender cheek, who made an absolutely adorable noise without waking up, “It’s not such an unusual name. Where did you hear it?”

“Once, Damian said that it would be the name he'd give his son” Jason smiled carefree with amusement “I'm sure he'll get angry if we use it, and that is reason enough to do it. Done, we'll call him Iskander”

The day Iskander was formally named and presented to the family, Damian Wayne left the meeting early. And at night, the city of Gotham was patrolled by a terribly violent Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

When Iskander turned two years old, the gardens of the mansion were full of life. Colorful ornaments hung from the trees and there were five cakes available for the guests. The celebrated was handed from one pair of arms to the other. He was a child that smiled easily and his eyes were filled with a guessed latent intelligence. When he reached Conner's arms, Jason ran to take the child away, for the only reason that Tim's super boyfriend threw his son up several meters before catching him.

"Be careful, son of a bitch. You are going to break him!" 

Tim rolled his eyes at Jason's words. 

Dick was in the kitchen preparing a sandwiches' tray to help Alfred, when suddenly, Damian appeared in front of him.

"You must put and end to this farce, Richard. Now that the whole family is reunited we should tell them and take Todd out of his miserable ignorance. Iskander is my..."

With an elegant movement, Dick jumped on the bar and kicked Damian's chest with all of his strength making the other fall backwards. Damian had grown a lot, he was a 6.7 ft tall young alpha, formidably strong. But Richard had always known how to make him hit the ground when he wanted to ride him. "Iskander, is Jason's son" He snarled threatening by pressing the sandwiches' knife against his neck.

Damian was furious. "Keep repeating it to yourself, Richard, that will not make it any more real. You know Iskander is the product of our last knotting. That child is identical to me! He IS my son!" Using a judo's movement, he changed positions, soon, the knife was on the ground and Dick was under him, motionless, looking at him with his deep blue eyes full of hate. 

"... Guys Do you need any help?"

Jonathan Kent's voice broke the terrible tension that could almost be breathed. Damian looked slightly dazed at the presence of his omega and Dick took advantage of that to getting him out of the way and out of the kitchen, passing Jon by striking him with his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! this is the first time I published something in english, because this isn't my first lenguaje. My lovely girlfriend supported and helped me with this. I really hope you can enjoy this in spite of the errors in it.


End file.
